


Aftermath

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Kyoya Gaen & Sophia Sakharov, Kyoya Gaen - Freeform, MagoSoph, OTP Feels, One Shot, POV First Person, Ryuuenji Tasuku - Freeform, Teen Romance, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Well, you see, Sophia and I went through a lot (together) during our time with Ikazuchi-sama, Gratos-sama, and Yamigedo-sama. Personal space and physical touches were normal in our relationship. We both didn’t mind it, at least I don’t think Sophia mind it much. Slowly, I realize how much I truly need her in my world. I feel lost without her. The world felt silent and cold without her stoic gaze on me. I rely on her. I look to her for the answers. I trust Sophia more than anyone or anything! Well, besides my Papa, of course! But no one else even came close! She knew what to say and how to say. I wonder how. Sophia’s such a Negative Nelly! Sophia must be a major villain, too. I knew she was. We work quite well together in a team, playing off on another.She comes back but at what cost?
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

>   
> I've been reading so many works with first-person POV lately so I wanted to write my own for MagoSoph lol I haven't written the first-person pov fic since 2019 but it makes for good practice. I didn't expect this project to get so long as a one-shot but that happens a lot.

_I’m Shido Magoroku. The greatest Buddyfighter in history! I’m better than everyone else! It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses! It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else!_

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. Naturally, as the student council president, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. A president sees his underlings for what they are and I’ve got the vision._

_I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! Oh? And yet you want to know how I still get top grades? You see, it’s because I’m a genius. Don’t underestimate Shido Magoroku! That is me!_

_Wait! It wasn’t meant to happen like this! The last thing I remember before being engulfed by Yamigedo’s petrification threads was screaming my name and yelling for the threads to “Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” But it wouldn’t listen to me! Why me?!_

_All I saw was blackness. I couldn’t move or speak._

The stone melted away from my body. As I looked around confusingly. I was still at the rooftops where I was at before.

Everything’s back to normal… so then that means…

Unbelievable! It’s hard to believe that everything is over already. It seems that Yamigedo-sama was defeated and they lost. For all his big talk, Ikazuchi-sama was defeated so easily. I guess that means the plans are lost, too. Hey, then that means… I won’t have to worry about being zapped anymore! Ikauzchi-sama isn’t going to zap me again with his lightning bolts!

_I hated that I was here, in the Skull Pit. No far! It was no far at all! That didn’t matter anymore as I opened the gates to the underworld and I won against Gratos-sama! I’m proud and confident! I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself! So why did I get turned into stone in the first place?! This is impossible! I did everything to possibly avoid this!_

_Sophia made me fight him, even to this day, I still ask, Why do I have to fight?_

_“Shido.” Only for Sophia to call my name from the Buddy Pit. I turned to look at her, Sophia. She was looking at me from within the Buddy Pit._

_Our gazes locked. She told me that: “In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone. You will prove that in this fight.”_

_I smirked. Her words made me feel warm. Like a soft blanket! I took her words to heart. Even if I already knew them to be true, in my heart I know. "Of course! I’m the greatest fighter in history, Shido Magoroku!"_

_I heard her scream a loud “DA!” In reply to me as I luminized my deck. It felt like old times. I was confident in my skills as a fighter. I don’t call myself the greatest for nothing, you know! I’m a_ ** _Shido_** _! It’s not long before I won the match. As I expected myself to. I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself! I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card! Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!_

_From the mist, I could hear her voice. I knew that Sophia was on the other line, telling me something. I could only make out muffled tones._

_“Thank you, Shido. With your help, I now have all eight cards. Until we meet again. Farewell.”_

_Oh great… Why does everyone always leave me?!_

It's all over here. Thankfully. I’m glad that’s all settled and over with.

I’m glad to be out of the stone now! 

I didn’t hear back from Sophia at all yet. Where is Sophia? I have no idea. She hasn’t been here in days. Are you okay? How are you feeling? Sophia? How are you doing? 

I made my way back into the office, being unsure on what to do next.

The sound of the door sliding open and entering took out of my thoughts. 

“Huh?” I blinked confusingly, “Please, knock before you enter—!”

I heard heels enter the room before forcibly slid to the door closed behind her. “Shido.”

I feel like I’ve heard that voice somewhere before. 

I glanced from my work to find a girl dressed in blue and white stoically staring at me from across the room. She was wearing the small fancy outfit she was always dawning. A light blue dress with a dark blue stole encased by a single triangle button. Her snow pure white hair.I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before, too.

Wait!

My eyes widened. I knew who this was.

“S-Sophia?!”

Where did she come from?! When did she get here?! Why was she here? What is she doing here? What does she want? Why did she come back? 

S-Sophia…?

I parted my lips as I gawk at her. She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. Well, former again since, thanks to Sophia, she was caught by the Buddy Police for being Death Shido.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Her expression was impassive as always. “I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president.”

“Oh? You are? What a pleasant surprise! I didn’t know that. I’ll make sure to file the papers for your return! And then…”

“There’s no need for that. Kyoya-sama already filled the proper requirements.” It was as if she’d never left in the first place.

“I see…” I brought his hand up and smiled, “Well, in that case, Sophia Sakharov has returned to be our vice-president.”

She nodded, “Da.”

Before I knew it, Sophia was walking through my office door again and I was surprised to see Sophia was coming back to Aibo Academy so soon! She’s our returned student council vice president! As if nothing had happened at all. Honestly. I thought she wouldn’t come back again. At all.

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Later that day, we went to meet with a new student for a tour together. She was with me when I took a student on a tour. Someone that was well-known. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

“Thanks for having me. I'm glad to be here.”

I kept my smile.

Sophia stood and Tasuku took notice of her. I watch his body movement change, “Sophia Sakharov!"

His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

“Oh! So you do recognize her. Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nodded, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble, Sophia Sakharov!" Tasuku had his guard up. "Why are you back here? Is kyoya plotting something again?"

"I've been granted permission to come back."

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?"

There will be trouble. I panicked.

“Both of you, stop it!”

A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter. The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day! Ryuenji Tasuku! He told me that he’d taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police. 

But I could tell something was up with those two, I can’t tell what. 

_We were able to escape punishment thanks to our ages on the line. A simple slap on the wrist. Luckily, for me, I was able to escape from being arrested, too! Mikado Gao really thought I was “Ges Shido” which I kept denying. I already told him I wasn’t!_

_Anyway! I’m glad all of that is settled. With a genius mind like mine, I was able to outsmart them easily! And besties, a master criminal like me can outsmart those Buddy Cops. Well,_ ** _a former_** _master criminal like me can._

_Sophia wasn’t wanted by the Buddy Police anymore. I wonder why, too. Especially since she was a very wanted master criminal. Thanks to Sophia, she wasn't able to come back to school. I guess it’s because she’s smart, as well._

Next. I was handed papers to stamp. After being informed by my elders regarding a fresh Cup, I signed approval forms, allowing the cup to be held at school. Before I cleared my throat, collecting my thoughts for the event.

“Ah, testing, testing…” I was using the new microphone and the camera that went alongside it! I put on a smile as I stood in front of everything. “Everyone! Pay attention! I just got some big news! The World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short, has been officially announced! The Cho-Tokyo Regional Preliminaries will be held at Aibo Academy’s Fighting Stage. I hope everyone participates!”

The microphone and camera turned off. I plan on winning this cup. I proudly smirk.

Everything seems to go back to the way it was before it all happens. 

For the most part that is, we aren’t working for any major villains this time around. We aren’t partners in crimes anymore and we haven’t done anything remotely criminal for months now. Sophia and I seem to be more focused on working on our own things than together like before. We’re just working alongside each other and nothing more. 

But I can tell, we have a closer bond of trust. Thanks to our experiences together. What a surprise! I never imagined that Sophia and I wouldn’t be plotting anything evil anymore. I’ll admit, I do miss it sometimes. I’m not sure if Sophia’s up to something, though. I don’t know anything about her private life. I’m always the last to know what she’s up to anyway. Despite my deep trust for her, I always did have a sneaking suspicion about her. I knew that she was up to something.

But the pain of it all still lingered in the air. I still got nightmares most nights. I wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. Don’t tell me that…! The scars were still there, I did well to hide them for everyone. I hated them but luckily I knew how to cover them. They make me sick. I’ll make sure no one else saw them.

I was a genius so I easily answered the questions but every time I failed to get one correct in class, I got reminded that failure met punishment and punishment met zapping. I ended up crying and having a panic attack. 

Still, the effects of the ABC Cup were still there. My peers didn't want anything to do with me. And those who did praise me before stared at me in disgust and annoyance. I had no friends, so no one comforted me, they just let me sit and cry. I’m still better than any of them anyway. I don’t need them.

Well, almost everything, besides, these **annoying** feelings! She makes my stomach feel weird. Imagine that! I, Shido Magoroku, have feelings for Sophia Sakharov! Imagine me being in love! HA! Do you think I enjoy having them? I don’t! This is the part I hate! Gallows always taunts me about it, but he doesn’t understand human emotions at all. And besides, Gallows sure was dumb. I’ll admit I might enjoy having her around. 

Well, you see, Sophia and I went through a lot (together) during our time with Ikazuchi-sama, Gratos-sama, and Yamigedo-sama. Personal space and physical touches were normal in our relationship. We both didn’t mind it, at least I don’t think Sophia mind it much. Slowly, I realize how much I truly need her in my world. I feel lost without her. The world felt silent and cold without her stoic gaze on me. I rely on her. I look to her for the answers. I trust Sophia more than anyone or anything! Well, besides my Papa, of course! But no one else even came close! She knew what to say and how to say. I wonder how. Sophia’s such a Negative Nelly! Sophia must be a major villain, too. I knew she was. We work quite well together in a team, playing off on another. 

**_Sophia… Come back quickly!_** _I think a lot about her. Maybe I think about her_ ** _too_** _much. I praise her “Hey, that’s actually pretty good.” and “Yeah, good thinking.”_

_I cling to her as much as I could. I trust her. Come back! The first time I did it was when our master shouted: “I could eat you fools instead!” at us. Out of fear and in a hasty panic, I would grab onto her shoulders and hold them. I shivered and whimpered. I turned to Sophia as she spoke in a low tone, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

_I wanted safety and protection from the zapping. I felt safe in her embrace, powerful. I let her witness a sigh of me that I wouldn’t let others easily see._

_It’s a bitterly cold night when we’re inside of that cave. With my body bucked beneath me, clinging to her lower arm with both hands, I held onto her. I glanced up at her as I let go, slowly regaining my composure._

_Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

_“Wh-What is?”_

_Before anything else had happened, I heard a loud noise that made me jump out of fear. I covered my ears and screamed, as my cheeks became flustered._

_It happened again. I found myself clinging to her once more. “Sophia, what are we going to do?” I looked to you for answers. “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

_Before I knew it, I was knocked over by her arm as I yelped and fell backward. I heard her shout, “Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

_Ikazuchi-sama lost to Mikado Gao this time as our lair began to break apart. “S-Sophia! What on earth…?” I tried to hold onto the mini Yamiegdo and before I knew it I was being grabbed by the collar. I guess Sophia also saved me from being crushed by rocks that time, didn’t she?_

_I show her my fears, weaknesses, failures. She never pushes me away or mocks me, she doesn’t even seem bothered when I touch her. She doesn’t tell her to let go, I’m the one who lets go of her._

_But I never thought that I would come to care about her as much as I did. We were ordered by Gratos to go to Cho-Hodaka and retrieve the Eighth Omni Deity Lord. But that didn’t go as we planned it would go._

_I care about her a lot! I got so worried when she was screaming in pain. I'd never even seen her in pain like that before! It was new to me! And made me worry. Sophia was in pain._

_“A-Are you okay, Sophia?” I couldn’t help but ask but only for her to shout back at me coldly, “Don’t talk to me!” Her tone made me shivered out of fear and stayed behind the rock. I listen to her._

_I wasn’t afraid of her but she rarely shouted at me like that before, either! She only shouted coldly like that once, “This is what the Hundred Demons are for!” I was stunned for a moment. I never expected her to lose her temper on me as she did. Before nervously laughing, rubbing my head and agreeing with her: That’s right!_

_Something’s teleporting here. I notice. It’s not long before Sophia slowly lost her footing on the ground and slump to the floor. I reached out my hand and shouted worriedly at her… S-Sophia! I couldn’t catch her, only reach. I know I’m not physically strong enough to catch her._

_She fell onto me before in pain, when she was going to erase Hyoryu Kiri’s memories. Things weren’t as I’d expected and I watched her fall back to me in pain. We both collided to the floor in the fall. I pressed my hands on her shoulders, as I struggled to breathe. I fitted my teeth and held back my cries. My eyes shut as I winced. My body became tense._

_Th-This time… no… She was heavy. Her weight became unendurable, her body both soft, warm, and cold all at the same time. But for being so slim, she was very much heavy and the weight of her body felt like she was crushing my ribs. I try to keep her weight up, the words caught in my throat. “I see. So that’s how it is.” I heard before she got up from me._

_I opened my eyes as I felt the weight shift off from me. My body slowly relaxed. “Huh?”_

_She got up and turned to glance at me as I got up._

_“We’re going to capture him!”_

_I became worried that wasn’t a part of our plans. “But Gratos-sama said…”_

_“It’s all right.” The way her expression softened at me as she stoically gazed down at me. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fulfill our goals.”_

_This time I only jump onto the rock and reach out my hand. B-But I let her fall. My fear grew. She was laying perfectly still on the floor. I glance down at her in worry. She’s stopped moving!_

_What should I do?! I had no idea what else to do. I couldn’t do anything! The Eighth Omni Deity Lord Sophia had awaken was angry. My weight couldn’t carry me anymore. What could I do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against me. I fell to my knees next to Sophia as I shivered. We’re done for! I know that! I cover my head and close my eyes out of panic. He screamed. It’s not long before I heard a voice: Shut up!_

_Huh? I pause and lookup. I felt myself slowly come back to reality._

_“Th-This is… Aibo Academy?”_

_What? We barely escape with our lives. I wasn’t dead! Sophia saved me, saved us! I was surprised! Sophia, of all people, save our lives again!_

_Well, didn’t see that one coming._

_When I called, she came to meet me. I knew it would work! I smirked when I saw her come out of the portal._

_The more that I was alone, afraid of being turned to stone and walking in the halls all by myself I felt lonely._

_Honestly! hy do I have to participate in a fight where I’ll be turned to stone if I lose? I’ve got to think of a way to avoid this fight. More importantly, where am I?!_

_“The two of them were turned to stone.” Panic and dread filled my voice, “And it might be my turn next!”_

_Lost without Sophia. He halted and brought my hands to my head as I leaned down in a panic._

_What should I do? Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can’t contact Kyoya-sama. My Inverse Omni Lord was turned to stone too, so I can’t exactly go back to Yamigedo-sama, either! When I saw Sophia lost. I could hear my mind scream:_ **_I NEED SOPHIA SO BADLY! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! PLEASE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS?!_ **

_Stop yelling at me!_

_Down the tunnels. I was alone._

_“This way.”_

_I felt myself pause. Sometime’s coming! I heard a voice. My instincts told me to hide and not be seen. In a panic, I went to hide near the nearest rocks. I didn’t want to be caught by anymore. I peered behind the rock to notice her…_

_I blinked in surprise, trying to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Was I even seeing this right? What’s Sophia doing with an Omni Lord? It didn’t make any sense to me why she would be with an Omni Lord._

_Sophia brought her dark core out, “Disaster force, activate.” I saw her remove the card from the tool and grab it with her fingers._

_‘You can do something like that using the Disaster Force?’ I smirked as she gave me an idea. ‘Then I can do it too!’ I wonder off._

_“Magoroku! It’s about time we got going, geh!”_

_“I’m not really feeling motivated.”_

_Mikado Gao has battled for three straight days. He should totally be exhausted right now. Right now, Mysterious Decarabia could defeat him.” She explained. “And we can show Tenbu being taken from Gao in front of the mass media.”_

_She was convincing, I’ll give that._

_“You’re making him steal, Tenbu?” Sophia asked._

_I smiled, “Exactly!”_

_“I understand. You’re making a stranger do your work for you, so that if it should end in failure…” Her expression didn’t waver, didn’t change as it kept being glued onto me. “You can avoid punishment.”_

_I was shocked, stunned, “D-Don’t be silly!” I stuttered, “Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”_

Why did you save me? 

Why do you constantly give me ideas? 

Why is it that you can see right through me?

Why is it that I’m always the last to know what you’re up to anyway?

Sophia…

“Shido. We have a meeting with the Junior High representatives soon.” She explained. I blinked being taken away from my thoughts by her voice. “So it’s best if we get going now.”

“Th-That’s right! I forgot!” 

I've been thinking a lot about the past lately. Did our time together even mean anything to her? I shook my head. My thoughts about Sophia have been getting worse. I try to focus my mind on something but Sophia, but that was a challenge. 

The truth was she was one of the very few things I had left here, in this cold and unfair world. I lost my position of prominence, my Papa’s still in jail for his crimes, and I live down below in a cave. In a proper and just world, I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the one to hold her hand. I let out a sigh. The pressure of my duties didn’t weigh down on me, I’m used to them. 

My eyes downcast to the folders in front of me. Sophia already did them as I’d asked her to before. I piled them all up and placed them off to the side before getting up from my chair.

I went towards the door and grabbed the door handle. I paused. I couldn’t move. I knew impatience was growing. But I only thought about her.

“No.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Excuse me?”

“I don’t want to go.” Not today. I turned to look at her, meeting her icy and vicious gaze on me, "Cancel our plans with Junior High representatives, Sophia.”

“Have you lost your mind?” She questioned, “This is not a choice you can make.”

“B-But I need to talk to you, too, first.” I know that...! I felt sweat pour down my cheeks. I only want her to stare at me.

“That can wait.” She grabbed my sleeve and I yelped, “Come.” 

I was dragged out of the room by her.

I suppose it can't be helped. I didn’t have a choice in the matter. No matter what, I knew I had to go to this meeting and so we did. I explain future plans as Sophia stood by my side and stoically watched without many words if not, none from her. I might have been the student council president but Sophia higher was the command chain than I was. If that's what you want, Sophia. I'll do it for you.

Oh? What a pleasant surprise.

Today Gaen Kyoya was here at our institution again. Gaen Kyoya keeps visiting here. It’s becoming annoying. Sometimes, Gaen Kyoya would come to Aibo Academy every so often. Our ties aren’t all there anymore. Kyoya doesn't need me as much anymore. A mistake. I have talents and I could be useful, too! The only ties we have now are because of Sophia, it’s the only way to contact him. I try to ignore it, bite my tongue.

It was right after our meeting, no break. 

_Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place?!_

I see Sophia and Kyoya talking but I’m too far away to hear it. I see her nod in reply and listen to him. She stood still as a statue, as her expression remained indifferent. I don’t know what she’s thinking. It’s difficult to say. He’s probably the reason why she came back. I wouldn't be so bothered by this if it wasn't for these feelings. 

The whole world around felt like it was being blackened as if something was ripping me apart on the inside.

Oh, what am I going to do now?

I feel my chest tighten and nerves kick in. My heart aches. My body feels heavy. My fears and panic began to grow. 

Stop it! Go away! Please! I hate it! I hate it when she looks at Master like that. I feel a strange feeling in my veins when it happens. Why? I notice the glint in her eyes, the way she stands still and obeys him without question. I wonder what she thinks, how she feels, what goes on inside of her head. It’s so annoying! 

Please, just stay away from him! I beg you! Don’t do this to me!

What am I going to do?!

I don’t get it. Why me?

Why did it bother me so much? So what if they’re close. Who cares! Why should I care? Now that I think about it, how close were they? What did Kyoya have that I don't? I never even thought about it. Sophia only looks at “Kyoya-sama” like that. I don’t want to lose her. Stop that! 

I began to feel sick. I hated this. But I couldn't just stay like this, either. I need to do something! Anything! In any case, my best chance is to talk to them. _So, uh… what brings you here?_ I wanted to ask him. But I'm not in the mood for some talk with Kyoya. But I knew he wasn’t here just to be here. My plans were simple, they had to work, to get Sophia, and get out. I can’t fail now.

This time, I walked towards them, wanting to know what was up. I wouldn’t ignore or pretend to not notice anymore. I would not be silent anymore. I’m so sick and tired of Kyoya getting in the way of our time together here.

“Oh! Sophia? There you are!”

Sophia turned to look at me. Kyoya noticed me, too. 

“Ah, Magoroku.” Kyoya smiled at me. “What a pleasure to meet you again. How have you been? We haven’t talked for a while.”

“Y-Yes, Uh… F-First, I have a question.” I lifted my hand, “You’ve been visiting Aibo Academy a lot. Why is that?”

I could tell the two were taken off guard by my question. Sophia was shocked.

Kyoya lightly laughed, “To check up on the students, of course. Believe it or not, Aibo Academy is a very pleasant school. Filled with the best students that's why I choose it. You agree, don’t you, student council president Shido Magoroku?”

Y-Yes, I do. I felt his mockery. I gulped. “Well, Sophia and I are rather busy today,” I explained, as my tone sounded much colder than I intended. But I don’t care. Not my problem. As the student council president, I will control what happens. "So if you could come back another time, that would be great.”

Sophia was offended as she narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a scowl. _Shido._

I ignore it.

“Ah, yes, I suppose I shouldn’t keep you longer than I have to.” Kyoya agreed, “Sophia?”

“Da,” Sophia nodded. “I’ll arrange a meeting.”

 _That’s great. Well, good, then_ I guess that means I’ll be seeing him again soon. 

“Perfect. Thank you.” I had a deep urge swell within me. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face from Kyoya. He turned to look at me. His eyes met me. “Keep up the great work Magoroku. Until then I place my full trust in you.” 

“Of course! Enjoy the rest of your day, Kyoya.” I put on a fake smile and gesture my hand up.

Kyoya nodded and returned my smile with his before turning away, saying his goodbyes for the day.

 _Good._ Now that he’s gone I finally could spend time with Sophia.

“You’ll never learn, will you?”

“Huh?” I turned to face Sophia, confused. 

“You should never disrespect Kyoya-sama like that. Are we clear?”

Don’t say that… Why are you saying that…?

There’s a prick in my chest. 

Why me?

“Now! It’s about time you prepared for defeat!” I proudly cupped my fist as my body was hunched, “Seifukai leader, Todoroki Genma!”

The World Buddy Cup, or WBC Cup for short, started and it was already my round! I’m the 7th around! We were here in Aibo Academy’s fighting stage. I kept ourselves focused on the WBC Cup. Sophia was in my Buddy Pit, like old times, simply watching me in silence. 

“At this point, there is no way that you can turn the tables!” The raven-haired spoke with his arms crossed.

I kept my smirk plastered on my face.

“You have no hands card or gauge left. How are you going to win, geh?” Gallows doubted.

My eyes shifted to meet Gallows as I brought my hand up, “If I keep buying time, a miracle might happen!” I whispered proudly as I smirked maliciously. I visioned what the miracle might look like within my mind. “Something might fall from the sky and permanently knock Genma out of the competition!”

“Magoroku. Are you serious, geh?”

Things didn’t go my way as I tried my best to win, to stall out the match as long as I could.

“Whoa! President Shido clings on futilely, but he’s finally reached 0 life!”

I frowned in defeat, “I can’t believe I lost!”

I was cautious. As for most things, I remain careful and prepared when necessary. Just in case, as they say. I’m studious. Yet, out of the fighters we’ve encountered, I wanted to learn more about Sophia now. I want to unearth her and make her mine, only mine.

It's only natural that the Vice President was close with their president, right? I know that anyone would want me, who wouldn’t? I’m the greatest, after all! I was considerate enough to create a to pick them as my one to be, so they should be grateful to me!

Now that she’s back, I didn’t want to lose her. Not again! I want Sophia. I need Sophia. I needed her **_that_** badly. It's pathetic. I knew she trusts me, she doesn’t need to say to me, I already knew by her actions, that it was more than enough. That’s all I need.

Then again, it never hurts to be prepared. I beamed with an idea. I started watching romance movies in my free time, and read novels that were based on romance. I copy those things from the list and try to use them. I got a few ideas to work with. That’s when I’ve decided to write her mini love letters dedicated to her only. I signed my name in cursive letters. And write a little heart at the end of it. 

I’ve made sure to get up super early before she came to the school to place in her locker. She was an early bird from what I know of her and thus, I need to plan accordingly. Luckily, as the student council president, I had access to most of the things in school, such as the lockers. I slipped into her locker and clumsily rushed off. 

I waited until she arrived, before one of the walls and peered out from it with my hands on the railings. 

She entered shortly after as she went towards her locker. When she opened it, she noticed it immediately. She read it and stuffed it back inside of her locker before closing the door harshly. Her expression didn’t change. As if she felt something watching her, she turned.

Oh no! I don’t want to be caught! In a panic, I turned away and hid behind the railing. I cover my mouth with my gloved hands. I didn’t want her to notice me staring at her. If I’m discovered, there will be trouble! I felt like my cheeks began to burn. My heart started to slow-down once nothing else began to happen. I placed a hand on my chest and let out a relieved sigh.

We’ve spent most of our day relaxing in the student council room, my office that day. She hasn’t mentioned the letter yet but I know she’d read it. I saw her do it! Maybe she’s ignoring it? 

In any case, I’ll just have to write more.

So I did, it became a repeated cycle of mine to do. She never mentioned them nor would she return the letters. 

I can hear her voice speak to me…

_Shido._

_That’s not happening._

_That’s not possible._

_Do you really think this will work?_

_It's no use._

How can you know that?!

What do you want?

Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor tiles? Hurry up! I need the answers quickly. I don't like to wait, counting floor tiles, you know.

Why does this keep happening to me?!

Well, this isn’t working as I thought it would. I’ll admit I haven’t been on top of my game lately but that will all change today. I’ll just have to think of something else. I have come up with another plan. I have to change my plan

I smirked maliciously at my new plan! Perfect plan. Just for you on this special occasion, I’ll be by your side.

Instinctively, I would sit on the sofa when she did. My new plan! It’s the perfect plan.

There's enough room for the both of us to sit there but none of us ever sat on it together before, either. 

My eyes lingered to meet her frame as we sat together. I wonder how it would feel to hold her close again. Then I should try it, too. Does her hands fit perfectly with mine? Were they cold or warm? Could she hold my hands and never let me go? 

Hesitantly, I would shift closer towards her, placing my hands on her shoulders again. I miss her touch, I wanted to cling to her. I want to know what it's like to hold her again. 

She sat there, unmoving. She doesn’t tense or push me away from her. I took that as I shifted closer, gilding my arms across her back, holding her awkwardly.

It’s not long before I found myself in the position of her jacket. She said nothing to oppose me. I was practically on her lap, as my head dug into her chest, resting it there.

Shortly, I felt as if someone’s hands were brushing my sensitive short tan-colored hair as I tensed. Sophia? No way! I never thought it would happen! How in the world could that be?! 

I felt my cheeks begin to burn as if someone was setting them on fire! I feel warmer. My stomach twisted with these strange feelings of passion and love. 

“S-S-Sophia…?!” I stammered out.

“Just relax.” Her touch felt awfully soft — maybe a little too soft in the first place — as if she was petting an animal, it wasn’t as forceful as I expected it to be. Not like in the past at least, something about this felt different. New, maybe? 

“All right…” I awkwardly listened to her, or well try to that is. I melted into her arms, giving in to her strange comfort of love. I wanted her to comfort me. For her to be my side and let me hold her. I wanted to comfort her too. 

Th-This is strange. I never expected this to happen. How strange. Was this her way of telling me that she loved me? I have no idea. Maybe my letters did reach her? 

Hey, that actually feels pretty good. I like this feeling. I held onto her tighter. I didn’t want to lose her. I smiled.

She started to shift on the sofa. She removed her hand from my hair, “I have to go now. I’m quite busy.”

Oh? Really? I mean… Where too?

I removed my hands from her back and brought them closer to me. I got up from her, slowly moving away from her. I wanted to push her closer, to never let her go but I know that I couldn’t.

“R-Right!” My cheeks felt so hot as if they were on fire. That’s so hot! This blasting heat! Somebody throw me some water. “Uh, so I guess I’ll be getting back to work now, too!” I awkwardly got off the sofa, refusing to meet her eyes as I turned towards the large desk, our desk. “S-See you later then, I guess!”

A darker of me wanted to lock her up and tie her down to keep for myself. Only to myself. She’s my Russian Doll, only to me. A possessive personality. I tried to keep it locked away, hidden within a box. so that I only had the key to it. I didn’t want to move but I had no other choice. I can’t lose her again!

I can’t chase her and tell her to wait again, so I guess I have no choice but to leave this be for now. From the corner of my eyes, I watched her leave my gaze and teleported off without many expressions. I still hate it when she does that! I wonder why she’s so busy. Was it because of Kyoya? It had to be. 

The room became cold. Silent. Still. I’ve been left home alone again! Sophia…

My chest began to tighten. It hurts. Don't play with my heart like this. Please. This hurts. The corner of my eyes began to water as I held my head. I didn't stop it. I was crying and whimpering. I curled up into a ball. What am I going to do? I don't know what to do now. What should I do? 

"Gesha-Gesha!" I can hear Gallows laughing at me. Stop that laughing! "I told you, Magoroku-chan. Just confess already. She'll reject you quickly. It'll save you the trouble and it'll only sting for a moment, geh."

"Shut up!" That hurts…!

Personally, I don’t think that it’d be a good idea. It’s gonna make things more difficult. I know that Sophia has the answers that I’ve been looking for. 

The next day was much the same, it was a weekday but we’ve shown up anyway. Much like old times. I couldn’t keep in my feelings anymore. The frustration with my feelings grew, they couldn’t be suppressed. 

“Sophia…? Why me?” I asked. 

“What?”

“Why is it that I’m always looking at you? Why do I need you that badly? Why do I want to make you mine and only mine?” B-But… “Why is it that I can’t do anything to help you?” I poured my heart in front of her as she watched me. “To watch you and never being able to help the way I know I could. Constantly being forced to watch you leave and not being able to follow you like I want too. Don’t leave me, Sophia! Not again! That’s one of the things I hate about this, you know.”

I know there’s nothing I could do to help, I was hopeless. What hurts the most if I actually had the power to do something about this I would. As long as the truth is known. R-Right? A-As long as you understand the truth! I feel tears begin to flow from the corner of my eyes. My chest and heart hurt. 

“Tell me, Sophia? Why me?” I whimpered as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I was a mess but I didn’t stop myself. 

“Shido. You’re so clueless.” She said as she had me by the collar when I’ve given up already. I tense. “You’re already mine.” 

“Huh?” I was shocked to hear. I blinked, trying to understand. Wh-What are you saying? You can’t mean it… I’m in disbelief. I looked at her. “I-I am?”

I never expected this to happen. I never expected Sophia Sakharov to have my heart in the first place but here she is. You should have said so sooner…

She nodded, “Da.”

I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.

She stepped toward me and lifted her arm towards my cheeks. Her expression was impassive for the most part but I could see the pity coming from her. She was giving me a pitying look now. Why are you giving me such a pitying look?

She used her thumb to wipe the tears away. 

I sniffled. I tensed as I gazed back at her. “S-Sophia?”

“You worry too much.”

I only stare. 

“Then that means… You won’t ever leave me again?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” She said, “Anything can happen.”

I frowned, not a response I was looking for. But I suppose she made a good point.

Honestly. I didn’t want to leave me again. Don’t leave me, Sophia. I need you.

Somehow, someway, I took the next step. I wanted to know what it’ll feel like to hold hands with someone. It can’t be that different from clinging to her arms, could it? I held her hand and held it close. The first step to this I guess. If couples could do this all of the time then we can do it too! 

We stood there as I awkwardly held her hand. Our fingers ended up being intertwined. I find her small hands to be a perfect fit for me! Like a puzzle piece that’s being linked together! We’re two pieces to the same puzzle.

My cheeks felt as if they were being cast on fire. My heart was beating faster as the moments passed. I felt a little better, much more than before, standing there awkwardly holding her hand. I’m glad to let out the suppressed emotions, I felt better because of that. 

She didn't move from my grip or push me away. Sophia gazing in front of her as she stood still, not appearing bothered at all by our hand-holding.

I don’t mind her company, I’ll admit I enjoy having her around. I feel less lonely, I had someone to talk to and she’d listen to me, stoically and silently. That’s fine. I'll make sure this works.

“He’s calling.” Sophia was first to break apart from the touch, needing to leave. She stoically glanced at me. 

I instantly knew what that meant. Of course, I did! I wanted to shout at her to “Wait” and chase after her, instinctively but I couldn’t. Sophia’s loyalty was unmatched when it came to serving Gaen Kyoya, I knew that, I had undying loyalty, too. Nothing ever lasts forever. But it didn’t just have to be a one-time thing. I know that there’ll be plenty of time for that later, too.

We should be one in body and soul, like buddies, partners in crimes.

This week Kyoya was coming back today. Sophia already arranged a meeting for him to show up here. Okay, then, if Sophia wants me to continue lending my aid to Kyoya then I guess I have no choice. And we had to prepare for it. 

You know, you _only_ belong to me now. Sophia’s already mine. I had something that I doubt Gaen Kyoya had, Sophia’s stoic and icy heart. 


End file.
